Coming to a conclusion
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: This is when Polly and Joseph meeting again after their little adventure of saving the world. Joseph coming to his conclusion about his feelings towards Polly.


After when everything was finished with the report of the invasion of New York City, Polly Perkins smiles as she just done the last sentence and thought she done well, conceding she didn't got a lot of pictures, thanks to Joe back at the mine when it was full of mines and that her film got left there when the place blew up.

Sitting in her place, her eyes looked up and notices some shadows coming towards the doors. Seeing one of them, her heart missed a beat as she knew one of them but then confusion set in as she got up and watched as the door opened and there was Sky Captain standing there, smiling towards her.

Well his name isn't Sky Captain but in-fact it's Joseph Sullivan. Standing there with her boss, laughing before he left them to it. He turned, made himself over towards her as he closed the door behind him.

"We meet again then Captain."

Giving her a half smile, he just shrugged his shoulders as he leans against her desk, leaning forwards. "Let's just say that a little bird told me that you got a article coming out about this whole thing. So thought to check it out and see if my handsome name is in it. Dashing Hero that is."

Polly rolled her eyes but then she started walking towards the door, thinking for a moment before turning back to him. A smile playing on her lips. "Well it certainly got you in it but you are under a different name."

"Different name? Like what?"

"Film destroyer, nearly killing us a few times, near death experience. You name it."

Joseph rolled his eyes as he sat on the desk now, arms cross across his chest. "Not this again Polly. Why do you always complain? You sound like my Mother at times."

Polly looks towards him, raising an eye brow to him.

He looks back, tipping his head to the side as thinking of what's going on in her mind but then pulled a face. "Polly why think that? No ways you're not my mum….arghh anyway why complain all the _**bleeding **_time!"

Polly looked around the room before making her way towards the window and watched the people below them before looking to him. "That's who I am. Accept it or more on." She smirks.

The man rolled his eyes before getting up himself and headed towards the door but then his eyes caught the article so he walked over and started reading the front page before laughing. "You the hero of the day? Please Polly and I thought that I was bad but this is just stupid."

Polly pulled the pages out of his hand, walked back over to her desk and sat back down in her seat as she sorted the story out once more before placing them to the side for the time being. "Well that's a different story."

"How is that a different story? The line that I just read was that you save _me!_ And that you saved the day from the robots. I am sorry but I have to laugh because you and I…well Franky and Dex also know full well that I saved the day." Joseph isn't happy now.

He started pacing around the room with a hand under his chin while Polly watched him with her eyes as her mind kept telling her to say sorry and change the story.

"Well maybe I want some heroic time in-stead of you all the time. Now may you go as I need to get on with some work?" Polly got her pen and started writing a letter to her friend.

Joseph stopped pacing; watching her but then an idea came to his head so he left her to it and walked out of the room with a slam of the door.

_Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow_

Later that night, the newspaper is closed as Polly was the last to leave and yet she left her story in her room, locked up in the draws as she needed to do some more writing to it before punishing it to the public of New York.

What she doesn't know that Joseph went back in there as the place getting locked up and waited in a closet, watching her doing her work before leaving for the night. When she left, he waited for a good few minutes as he knows what she's like, intending to leave things behind before going home for good but luckily she didn't so he walked out of the closet and started searching the area for the storyline.

Looking in draws, he soon stop as he looked up and smirks as his eyes set on the locker draws by the door. He got his radio and hope that Dex is still at the airport.

"Dex, come in, Dex its Joseph here."

"_Hello Cap'n. What is it you needed?"_

"I need to know a way to break in to a set of draws. Locker draws." He added.

"_Well is there a paperclip near by? If so pick it up and bend it so it got a little hook on one side." _He instructed to him.

Joseph looked around the room for a moment before his eyes set on a tub full of paperclips and just rolled his eyes but smirking at the same time. He made himself over, picking one up and started bending it, following Dex's instructions. "Also there….done. Now what?"

"_Now use the screwdriver I gave you earlier, put them together and start lock picking."_

Reaching in his pocket, Joseph pulled out the screwdriver but then frowned as his eyes looked towards it. "Er Dex? Why did you give me the screwdriver?"

"_As you needed to fix your radio a while ago while I was sick but anyway Cap'n, why are you asking me about lock picking? What are you doing?"_

"Because the stupid woman of Polly Perkins is doing a story of her saving New York…plus I want to see if she put anything else in there about me." He explained as he placed the radio to his ear and started picking the lock on the draws.

"_Oh right. Well I am here if you need something else Cap'n."_

"Thanks Dex." A smile appeared on his lips as he now focusing on his job of breaking the locks. _Blimey Polly didn't made this easy now._

He almost made it and once he made it, he smiles to himself as he pulled the draw towards him. Looking in-side, he saw some photo's of him, her, both of them and thought that she still got feelings for him as he does for her also.

Sighing, he places the pictures to the side before putting his hand back in there and pulled out the bundle of papers before pulling a file which contains the story. Walking over to the desk, Joseph placed the radio to the side as he place the story on his lap and started reading without her interrupting him this time.

_Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow_

After a hour, Joseph smiles softly as she lied to him about calling him the names that she mention and yet he resumes that when he left her earlier, she changed the header and everything else to Joseph being the hero.

He thought that the story is worth printing along with the pictures she got as well, even though it was impossible to get pictures after her film got blown up in the mines but apart from that, she got some worth pictures.

"Polly you little teased."

He guess that his feelings is coming back to him once more about Polly so he's regretting of cheating on her for three months with Franky.

Putting everything back together, he got up once more, heading towards the draws and placed the story back of where it belongs before locking everything back up and smiles as he walked back to get the radio.

"Coming back home now Dex. You can leave and thanks again." He placed the radio on his belt, writing something on a piece of paper and leaving it on the desk as he turned the lights off and left the room to it.

_Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow_

Polly walked in to her office early next morning with her usual coffee and went to her desk, drinking. She didn't notice the note that Joseph left her as she took her coat off and place it on the coat hanger by her side before looking out of the window and watched the morning city waking up.

Smiling to herself, she turned but then frowned as she saw the note there.

_That wasn't there last night. _She thought as she picked it up and started reading.

_Dearest Polly,_

_Thanks for everything, even with the story, it was lovely. I was wondering if you ever fancy going out for dinner some time to catch up on good times. Once more I am sorry for everything that I put you through, I truly understand of why you wracked my plane up after the trip. Please forgive me and hopefully start again. _

_Your dearest,_

_Joseph _

_xXx_

Smiling as a few tears came down and spill on the ink on the paper, Polly is quite shocked but then she's glad that he apologize to her about what happen with Franky but then she guessed that she needed to stop being annoying.

"Thank you Joe." She said as she placed the note to the side, got up and started doing her usual things.

This day certainly left a couple thinking for the time ahead.

_Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow_

_**Random as I watched Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow for thee frist time and I thought that Polly is annoying but then a okay person. And this just popped in to my head. Enjoy. R&R please.**_

_**Cazziiee**_


End file.
